Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to a surge protection assembly for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to surge protection methods for circuit breakers.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions.
One type of abnormal voltage condition is an over-voltage condition, such as transient over-voltage condition, commonly referred to as a “surge.” Over-voltage conditions are problematic to electrical systems. Among other problems, they can cause damage to the loads, such as electronic devices or other hardware, coupled thereto. As a result, surge protection devices (SPDs) have been developed to protect the loads from over-voltages that would otherwise cause damage. SPDs typically provide such protection by coupling various types of known transient-suppressing elements between the phase, and neutral and/or ground conductors of an electrical power distribution system. Each SPD is a separate component or device, which must be suitable mechanically coupled and electrically connected as part of the electrical system.
There is room for improvement in surge protection assemblies and methods for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers.